Lily Hofferson-Hyoudou
Lily is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She was born in London, UK, to an unnamed single mother. She lived there until she turned six when her Special Child powers awakened. After that, her life was destroyed when two demons sent to retrieve her killed her entire family. It was then that she called upon her power for the first time and teleported away. She is the adopted younger sister of Issei Hyoudou and Mitsuki Hyoudou. History Lily Hofferson was born to a single mother in London, United Kingdom. Her father had died a few months prior to her birth. She had one older brother who helped raise her. At some point in time, Beelzebub injected her with Miasma transforming her into a Special Child. Several months after her sixth birthday, Lily's family was attacked by two individuals. Her mother and brother were slaughtered in front of her. As she was about to be taken, Lily finally activated her powers for the first time and teleported away. Appearance Lily is a young girl with red hair and blue-green eyes. She primarily wears her hair in twintails like Irina. Lily wears the standard Kuoh Elementary Uniform. When her Special Child powers are active, Lily's eyes become black with her irises becoming an icy blue color. Personality Lily is a shy and kind young girl. Most of her personality is based around the ideologies of Issei as he was the one who took responsibility and care of her after she was orphaned and ended up in Japan. When she is around friends, Lily is a bright girl and is often seen smiling. Like other children, she wishes to make friends but her status as a foreigner has prevented her from making many friends at Kuoh. She only has Millicas and a few other humans. Lily suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from watching her family get murdered in front of her very eyes. Her first episode was during the briefing of Eden Squad when the pictures of her family's killers were brought up. She went into a hysterical fit sobbing and only calming down when Issei hugged her. She has had other episodes such as nightmares but they have mostly been dealt with thanks to Issei and Eden Squad helping her through her trauma. Lily still has episodes but they are few and far in between. Lily is very attached to Issei seeing as he saved her from a life on the streets. She looks up to him and adores him. Lily often tries to emulate him by learning how to use her powers to the best of her ability. That's not to say that she doesn't like the others. Lily, in addition to emulating Issei, looks up to the other members of Eden Squad and sees them as her new family. Powers and Abilities Lily is a very powerful being despite only being 6 years old. Her power reserves were estimated to be at C-Rank Ultimate Class on the GPS. In addition, she was able to cause the temperature in an entire city to drop causing water sources and plant life to freeze over. *'Advanced Cryokinesis': Lily can control and manipulate ice to a great degree. **'Cryokinetic Constructs': Lily is able to create constructs made of ice such as dragons and birds. **'Thermokinesis': Lily was able to drop the temperature throughout the entire city of Manning, Colorado. *'Telekinesis': Lily can move matter with her mind. She was first seen doing this with a bakery owner as she launched him into the street. Lily also threw several high-class devil children while defending herself and Millicas from bullies. When she began to train in her powers with Issei, Lily was able to lift small rocks and sticks. Currently, she can move medium-sized rocks and people. *'Umbrakinesis': Lily can control and manipulate darkness. **'Umbrakinetic Flight': Lily can form wings made of darkness to use to fly. *'Intangibility: '''Lily can convert portions of her body or her entire body into pure energy, allowing her to phase through physical objects. *'Teleportation': Lily can teleport. This power seems to be a defense mechanism and she has not shown any control or mastery over it. Over time and with Issei's help, Lily has mastered this power to a degree. Trivia *Lily's appearance is based on Hazuki Shimada from ''Baka to Test. *Lily's birthday is February 14. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:CrimsonSOng